Lost Saga
by Seki Ryuu Tei
Summary: Akhirnya dunia maya yang menakjubkan berhasil diciptakan oleh manusia. Dunia virtual yang mendekati kenyataan dimana kita bisa hidup di dalamnya. Salah satu VRMMORPG yang cukup terkenal bernama Lost Saga dan seorang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang berpetualang di dalamnya. Yap, Fanfic pertama saya, terinspirasi dari LN maupun manga bertema game dan juga Virtual Reality. Ch2 Up!
1. Prolog

**Lost Saga**

**By : SekiRyuuTei**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Prolog**

Sesosok pemuda muncul dari ketiadaan disertai dengan cahaya biru yang terang dan juga desingan suara yang khas. Sosok itu berkedip beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya. Meskipun proses ini sering dilaluinya namun perasaan déjà Vu[1] tak pernah absen ia rasakan. Kemudian, suara dari BGM[2] dapat terdengar sesaat setelah semua kesadaran telah dapat diraihnya.

**"Menakjubkan"**

Entah berapa kali juga ia selalu memikirkan hal itu. Namun, mungkin kata itulah yang cocok untuk menggambarkan gambaran yang dipantulkan oleh sinar matahari dan diterima oleh kornea matanya saat ini. Tetapi mungkin penjelasan di atas juga kurang sesuai karena mana mungkin ada cahaya matahari di dalam lingkungan virtual kan(?).

Sebuah kota yang cukup luas seluas Setagaya-Ku[3] yang saat ini ia lihat namun hal ini hanyalah sebagian kecil dari kesuluruhan dunia ini. Ukurannya saja sudah tak dapat dipercaya. Menebak berapa banyak data yang digunakan untuk menyokong dunia ini merupakan hal yang mustahil.

Dunia yang sangat indah yang di dalamnya terdapat sejumlah kota besar, kota kecil serta desa yang tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya, pegunungan, hutan, padang pasir, padang rumput, danau bahkan laut dapat kita jumpai di dalamnya. Tak terhitung jumlah makhluk aneh mulai dari yang menggemaskan sampai yang menyeramkan, yang kecil sampai yang besar tersebar di luar daerah pemukiman berada dan membentuk sekumpulan Mob[4] yang beraneka ragam.

Berlatar belakang Eropa pada abad pertengahan dicerminkan dari bangunan – bangunan yang bercorak kuno dan klasik. Bangunan maupun lingkungan sekitarnya terlihat sangat detail, bahkan bebauan dan juga udara sejuk dapat terasa oleh kulit. Namun, hal itu bukanlah suatu hal yang mustahil diwujudkan dengan teknologi yang ada saat ini.

**"Haaaah"**

Helaan napas panjang ia lakukan setelah puas mengidentifikasi keadaan sekitarnya. Saat ini ia berada di dekat air mancur di tengah alun – alun kota. Tak terhitung banyaknya avatar[5] yang berpenampilan beragam hilir mudik di sekitarnya.

**"Akhirnya, aku datang lagi ke dunia ini".** Pemuda itu menutup iris birunya sejenak lalu mengusap surai pirangnya dengan pelan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk memulai kehidupannya kembali di dunia tersebut.

Yah… Dunia lain selain di dunia nyata, namun baginya dunia dimana saat ini ia berada adalah dunia nyatanya. Dunia yang disebut….**.**

**[[Lost Saga]]**

* * *

**Penjelasan:**

[1] déjà Vu : Mungkin kayak perasaan dimana kita tiba – tiba pengen pingsan namun hanya sesaat, hal ini biasanya terjadi saat kita menerima informasi yang kita anggap luar biasa atau sesuatu hal berkesan yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu tapi terulang lagi saat ini (maaf kalau salah, ini berdasarkan pengalaman).

[2] BGM : Background Music, biasanya di game – game MMO atau adventure ada music yang menjadi latarnya.

[3] Setagaya-Ku : "Ku" disini mungkin sama artinya kayak wilayah atau distrik.

[4] Mob : Sekumpulan monster dan biasanya monster yang sejenis.

[5] Avatar : Karakter player yang ada di dalam game

* * *

**Autor Note:**

Sharing dikit ya :)

Yosh, Hajimemashite Perkenalkan saya author baru di sini. Dari dulu seneng banget membaca, tapi membaca cerita fantasy baik LN maupun fanfic dan bukan membaca tentang pelajaran pastinya hehehe :P. Sebenarnya udah lama punya keinginan membuat story sendiri di fanfiction, tapi gak tau ya kok males banget buat ngetik maupun nulis :P. Yah, karena saya suka sama naruto dan juga game jadi ya muncul ide buat certita kayak gini.

Yap, ini masih Prolog cerita ini terinspirasi mungkin dari banyak manga maupun LN yang bertema game dan judulnya saya ambil dari salah satu game kesukaan saya dulu. Inilah saya dengan segala kelebihan maupun kekurangannya, saya sadar masih banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini, untuk itu saran dan keripik baik yang pedas, yang manis maupun yang rasa balado saya terima dengan sukarela :), yang penting gratis ya! Hehehehe :) :) :)

Jadi Review Please! :) :) :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Lost Saga**

**By : SekiRyuuTei**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N : Terima kasih banyak bagi para pembaca yang udah review, maaf karena Prolognya pendek dan membingungkan. Tapi, namanya juga prolog biasanya pendek dan belum jelas, ya kan? Yah, nggak usah banyak omong. Selamat Membaca!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sebuah ruangan seluas 6 tatanami memiliki lantai yang tak biasa yang terbuat dari kayu alami. Sangat berbeda dibandingkan keadaan rumah pada umumnya saat ini yang biasanya terbuat dari keramik. Hanya sedikit perabot yang bisa ditemukan di dalam ruangan tersebut; Sebuah lemari tempat menyimpan pakaian terdapat di pojok ruangan, di seberangnya terdapat rak buku dimana buku – buku tersusun dengan rapi, kemudian yang paling mencolok adalah satu set hard drive komputer dengan tiga monitor dan router terdapat di samping ranjang tempat tidur.

Saat ini di ketiga monitor tersebut sedang menampilkan informasi yang berbeda, pada monitor sebelah kiri hanya menampilkan sebuah tampilan dekstob dengan wallpaper dunia fantasy sebagai latarnya, sedangkan monitor yang sebelah kanan menampilkan situs berita dan jejaring sosial dimana tempat orang – orang penggemar game berkumpul dan saling berbagi informasi lalu pada monitor yang berada di tengah sedang menampilkan sebuah situs web dari game VRMMORPG yang cukup terkenal.

Seorang pemuda tengah memfokuskan matanya pada layar monitor yang berada di tengah. Saat ini ia sedang mencari informasi tentang update terbaru dari game yang ia mainkan. Yah, bagi seorang gamer suatu update yang bertujuan untuk mengembangkan sebuah game dengan cara menambahkan sesuatu yang baru ke dalamnya merupakan hal yang sangat dinanti. Perasaan penasaran dimana kita menjelajahi dugeon[1], menyelesaikan sebuah quest[2] ataupun mengalahkan monster yang belum pernah kita jumpai merupakan suatu pengalaman yang tak terlupakan. Apalagi hal tersebut bukan hanya bisa kita nikmati dengan cara menggerakkan mouse ataupun keyboard dan melihatnya melalui layar monitor namun juga dapat kita rasakan dengan indera kita sendiri secara langsung.

Setelah puas memperoleh informasi yang ia butuhkan, pemuda tersebut lalu beranjak ke ranjang tempat ia tidur, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang senyaman mungkin kemudian memasangkan sebuah headgear yang telah terhubung ke internet melalui komputernya. Namanya adalah [Brain Linker]. Beberapa tahun yang lalu mesin ini berhasil membuat Virtual Reality. Perusahaan elektronik yang membuat Brain Linker menyebut keadaan dimana kesadaran kita terhubung dengan Virtual Reality dengan -

[Full Dive]

Sangat cocok dengan kata "Full", karena tidak hanya kita dapat memperoleh informasi melalui kelima indera kita, tetapi juga dapat memblokir dan mengembalikan sinyal yang dikirim dari otak ke tubuh. Yah, kita tidak mau sesuatu seperti saat kita sedang berlari di dalam game namun tubuh asli kita juga ikut berlari kan(?)

Setelah memasang alat tersebut di kepalanya dan menekan tombol yang berfungsi untuk menghidupkan alat tersebut, kesadarannya perlahan – lahan menghilang.

* * *

" ID : Naruto "

" Pass : ****** "

Setelah melalui proses yang cukup panjang, aku membuka mataku. Ku arahkan pandanganku ke segala penjuru. Sungguh seperti sebuah mimpi, sesaat yang lalu aku masih berada di kamarku namun saat ini aku sedang berada di lingkungan yang sangat berbeda.

"Haaaah" Aku menghela napas setelah puas mengobservasi sekelilingku. Saat ini aku berada di dekat air mancur di tengah alun – alun kota. Tak terhitung banyaknya avatar yang berpenampilan beragam hilir mudik di sekitarku.

"Akhirnya, aku datang lagi ke dunia ini", ku tutup kelopak mataku sejenak lalu ku usap rambutku pelan. Saat ini di bidang penghilatan yang berada di pojok kanan atas menampilkan angka 06:45 PM, itu artinya masih lima belas menit lagi sebelum waktu yang telah dijanjikan oleh teman - temanku untuk berkumpul. Dari pada terlambat, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke lokasi pertemuan lebih awal. Walaupun di dunia nyata saat ini matahari sudah beberapa waktu yang lalu terbenam, namun di sini matahari justru baru muncul beberapa menit yang lalu. Yah, setting waktu di tempat ini memang dibuat berlawanan dengan di dunia nyata. Para developer[3] mengetahui, kebanyakan player yang log in ke dalam game ini pada malam hari. Jadi setting di sini dibuat berlawanan, karena segala aktivitas akan terasa lebih bersemangat jika dimulai pada pagi hari kan(?)

Sebuah bar yang ada di pinggiran kota merupakan tujuanku saat ini, bar ini merupakan tempat aku dan teman – teman ku biasa berkumpul dan membentuk party[4]. Kami memilih tempat ini, karena selain dekat dengan pintu gerbang kota yang memudahkan kami untuk leveling[5] nantinya juga karena bar ini tidar dijadikan tempat pertemuan oleh guild[6] lainnya.

* * *

Setelah sampai di bar, Naruto duduk kursi yang terletak di pinggir ruangan. Masih sepuluh menit lagi sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan oleh mereka untuk berkumpul. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat cermin yang ada di sana dan memantulkan sosoknya saat ini. Tampilan avatarnya tak berbeda jauh dari dirinya di dunia nyata. Itu tak mengherankan, karena kita harus melakukan proses scanning terhadap keseluruhan tubuh kita setiap tahun sekali. Ini dikarenakan terknologi Virtual Reality saat ini bukan hanya digunakan untuk game saja, namun juga untuk mempermudah kalangan pembisnis melakukan transaksinya. Yah, pertemuan bisnis biasanya dilakukan secara langsung, sehingga salah satu pihak harus pergi menemui pihak yang lain. Namun, saat ini dapat dilakukan dari tempat ia berada dan bertemu di dalam dunia VR. Ini sangat efisien, selain mempermudah proses perundingan transaksi juga dapat menghemat biaya perjalanan. Tak ayal, pemerintah membuat aturan yang ketat dan mengharuskan setiap orang yang ingin mempunyai akun yang berhubungan dengan VR adalah duplikasi dari tubuh aslinya. Hal ini diterapkan agar tidak ada kasus penipuan yang memanfaatkan dunia VR.

Kembali lagi pada Naruto, saat ini ia tengah melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Penampilannya memang tak berbeda jauh dari dirinya di dunia nyata dengan perawakan yang tidak terlalu tinggi dengan tinggi badan 165 cm itu tak mengherankan walau bagaimanapun ia masih berumur empat belas tahun saat ini, dengan rambut berwarna pirang yang agak panjang, matanya memancarkan kehangatan dan berwarna biru aquarime. Ia memakai pakaian yang terbuat dari kain berwarna biru dengan aksen putih pada bagian kerah dan juga sepanjang garis lengan dan kakinya, terdapat tanda salib di beberapa bagian, ia juga memakai sarung tangan tanpa jari di tangannya dan sepatu boot di kakinya dengan warna yang serasi dengan pakaiannya. Lalu – terlihat dibalik punggungnya sebuah longsword[7] dengan hulu pedang berwarna biru. Yah, ia terlihat seperti Swordman[8] karena memang itu adalah sub-job[9] yang ia ambil.

Di Lost Saga hanya terdapat tiga main-job[10] yaitu Knight, Mage dan Specialist namun setiap job terdiri dari dari sub-job yang sangat banyak. Dan swordman adalah salah satunya sub dari main-job knight. Swordman mempunyai keahlian dalam ilmu pedang. Bisa menggunakan pedang dengan skill pedang yang beraneka ragam, selain itu mempunyai daya tahan yang cukup bagus serta dapat bergerak dengan cepat. Namun, kelemahannya mereka tidak mempunyai skill yang digunakan untuk pertahanan terhadap serangan magic yang kuat.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" sebuah suara sapaan ia dengar dari arah pintu masuk. Ia sangat hapal dengan suara ini. Naruto menoleh dan segera menjawab

"Baru saja sampai, kau sendirian Sasuke? Dimana Sakura?" dan sang lawan bicara hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya pertanda bahwa ia juga tidak tahu. Yah, Sasuke salah satu teman yang ia punya dan sudah lama bermain bersama dalam game ini. Penampilannya tidak dapat kita ketahui karena ia sedang mengenakan jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali bagian mukanya saja saat ini. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan terlihat agak panjang, matanya tajam dan berwarna hitam pekat.

"Huh, dasar paling – paling juga saat ini dia sedang berada di Trading Center[11] dan membelanjakan uangnya untuk membeli berbagai macam barang yang tak berguna itu. Dasar wanita cerewet yang boros, aku penasaran memangnya ada orang yang mau menjadi suaminya?"

"Oi oi Naruto, kalau dia ada di sini kau bisa dihajar karena menghinanya."

"Biarlah aku tak pedu-"

Belum sempat pemuda pirang itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aura membunuh yang sangat besar ia rasakan dari arah pintu masuk dan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, kemudian sosok seorang gadis dengan mata yang tertutup bayangan rambut merah mudanya terlihat. Dengan tergagap ia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"O-o-oha-you Sakura-chan."

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura tersebut lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, dengan mata tertutup dan tersenyum manis namun dengan aura membunuh yang tidak berkurang sedikitpun ia menjawab dengan nada imutnya.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun, boleh aku tau apa yang sedang kalian berdua bicarakan?"

"Ti-ti-dak ada yang sedang kami bicarakan. Ya kan Sasuke?" pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu menoleh ke arah temannya berharap mendapatkan pertolongan atau setidaknya pembelaan. Namun, bukannya mendapatkan pembelaan justru dorongan langsung menuju hari kiamat di dalam hidupnyalah yang ia dapatkan.

"Hmm, tadi Naruto mebicarakan tentangmu Sakura, ia bilang bahwa kau itu wanita cerewet yang boros dan dia juga penasaran apakah ada seorang laki – laki yang mau menjadi suamimu."

"Temeeeee apa yang kamu bicarakan, kenapa kamu tidak membelaku? Memangnya kamu ingin membunuhku apa?"

"Percuma saja kamu berusaha menutupinya Naruto, dari tadi Sakura sudah ada di sini dan mendengar semua omonganmu itu, daripada pada aku mendapatkan masalah karena membelamu lebih baik aku jujur kan? Dan satu lagi, yang membunuhmu bukanlah aku tapi - dia"

Mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh ujung jari Sasuke saat ini terlihat Sakura meremas buku jarinya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi gemeretak.

Glek – Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri, saat ini yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah berdo'a kepada Sang Pencipta.

"Kami-sama tolong ijinkan aku agar bisa melihat hari esok setelah kejadian ini" ujarnya pelan

Dan adegan kekerasan yang tak pantas dilihat oleh anak kecilpun tak terhindarkan lagi.

"Yare – yare dasar kalian ini, seperti sepasang suami istri saja" ujar Sasuke dengan senyumannnya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali karena telah menimbulkan terjadinya adegan penistaan ini, yah, bukannya mencegah hal ini terjadi tapi ia malah menumpahkan bensin ke dalam api yang sedang mengamuk dengan ucapannya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya keributan itupun berhenti. Naruto yang menjadi korban penganiayaan tergeletak tak berdaya di pojok ruangan dalam keadaan tengkurap dan bokong yang menungging ke atas. Di kepalanya terdapat banyak sekali benjolan serta mengeluarkan asap.

Pemilik bar yang juga merupakan seorang player hanya membiarkan hal ini terjadi, ia sudah terbiasa melihat keributan di barnya dikarenakan kedua player tersebut. Selain itu, tidak ada player lain selain mereka yang berada di bar saat ini kecuali mereke berempat, jadi tak perlu merasa terganggu.

Setelah meninggalkan tubuh Naruto yang sudah tak berdaya, Sakura menghampiri meja tempat mereka berkumpul tadi.

"Jadi kemana kita akan pergi hari ini?" ujarnya pada Sasuke. Namun yang menjawabnya bukanlah Sasuke.

"Hari ini kita akan menuju ke Dragon Island, namun sebelum tiba di sana kita harus melewati beberapa dugeon lain dan yang pertama adalah dugeon level menengah ke atas yang berupa gua di daerah utara" Ujar Naruto. Kejadian penyiksaan beberapa waktu yang lalu seolah tak pernah terjadi. Namun, hal ini merupakan sesuatu yang wajar. Walaupun Player Killer bisa dilakukan di dunia ini, namun Hit Point[12] seseorang tidak akan berkurang bila ia berada di dalam kota yang merupakan wilayah Save Area[13].

"Oke mari kita berangkat sekarang juga" ujar Sasuke ikut menanggapi.

* * *

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di depan pintu masuk gua yang bernama Santuary Cave tanpa membuang banyak waktu mereka bertiga segera melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk masuk ke dalam gua. Namun, sebelum sempat melangkah sebuah suara asing yang berasal dari balik pohon memasuki indera pendengar mereka.

"Hei kalian semua! Kalian mau masuk ke dalam Santuary Cave? Kalau mau aku bisa memandu kalian selama perjalanan. Bagiku gua ini sudah seperti rumahku sendiri". Saat ini sosok laki – laki dan perempuan berumur sekitar dua puluh tahunan muncul dari balik pohon tempat suara tadi berasal. Mereka berdua merupakan Swordman, terlihat dari pedang yang sedang bergantung di pinggang mereka. Namun, karena yang satu lagi adalah perempuan jadi ia adalah Swordwoman.

"Hmm, boleh saja asalkan kalian berdua tidak mengganggu kami, Bagaimana menurut kalian?" ujar Naruto meminta respon dari kedua temannya.

"Aku sih tak masalah, semakin banyak yang ikut semakin baik" ujar Sakura, sementara Sasuke hanya menjawab "Terserah".

"Hei hei, jangan meremehkan kami, begini begini level kami lumayan tinggi tau" ujar pemuda itu dengan nada yang sedikit angkuh

" Perkenalkan namaku Nagata sedangkan perempuan di sampingku ini bernama Ayano"

"Hai.. Salam kenal.." ujar perempuan disamping Nagata ramah, sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Salam kenal juga Ayano-san, perkenalkan namaku Sakura, lalu pemuda berambut pirang ini bernama Naruto sedangkan yang memakai jubah dapat kalian panggil Sasuke"

Setelah saling mengenalkan diri masing – masing mereka semua segera memasuki gua tersebut. Tak berapa lama mereka segera dihampiri oleh salah satu monster penghuni gua. Melihat itu, Naruto segera berinisiatif untuk menyerang.

"Yosh, monster pertama biar aku yang hadapi" ujar Naruto bersemangat. Namun, belum sempat ia maju menyerang seseorang mendahuluinya manghabisi monster goblin tersebut dalam satu serangan, ia adalah Nagata yang maju menyerang menggunakan salah salah skill bernama Wind Slash

[Wind Slash]

Salah satu skill dari job Swordman, seperti namanya skill ini berbentuk angin dengan daya potong tajam yang berasal dari hembusan udara yang bergerak karena ayunan pedang.

"Hei sudah kubilang kan jangan mengganggu kami, itu seharusnya adalah mangsaku. Kalau begini aku jadi gak dapet Exp[14] kan" teriak Naruto kepada Nagata.

"Ya maaf aku hanya berniat membantu kalian. Sebagai pemandu kalian tugas kami juga untuk melindungi kalian kan?" ujarnya tanpa membalikkan badannya yang membelakangi Naruto saat ini.

"Haaaah" Mendengar hal itu Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan berbicara kepada Nagata.

"Sudahlah kalian tak perlu berbohong kepada kami"

"Apa maksudmu dengan berbohong itu?" jawab Nagata sambil menaikkan satu alisnya menandakan ia tak mengerti maksud perkataan Naruto.

"Maksudku, kalian tak usah berpura – pura lagi menjadi pemandu kami, di game RPG sangat jarang player yang membantu pemain lain dengan tulus tanpa ada maksud tertentu. Dari situasi yang sedang kalian alami, aku mengetahui bahwa kalian sedang menunggu pemain lain untuk masuk ke dalam Santuary Cave ini. Dan jika aku asumsikan dari keadaan tadi, alasan kalian menunggu pemain lain dikarenakan di dalam dugeon ini ada monster yang lebih kuat daripada kalian berdua dan membuat kalian berdua mati ia kan? Kita semua tau jika kita mati selain disebabkan oleh duel resmi maka beberapa item dan gold yang ada di inventory[15] yang tidak dijadikan equip[16] akan jatuh secara acak. Sehingga untuk setidaknya mengambil kembali item dan gold kalian kalian membutuhkan player lain untuk membantu kalian. Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke?" ujar Naruto meminta pendapat Sasuke.

"Hmm, walaupun player yang kalian temui tidak bisa membantu kalian membunuh monster tersebut setidaknya mereka bisa mengulur waktu agar kalian dapat mengambil item kalian kembali" ujar Sasuke melengkapi pendapat dari Naruto.

Mendengar itu mata dan juga mulut Nagata terbuka lebar karena terkejut. Ia tak menyangka bahwa player – player yang baru ia temui beberapa waktu yang lalu dapat mengetahui rencananya secepat ini. Setelah beberapa saat ia lalu menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah karena menahan malu.

'Bagaimana mereka bisa mengetahuinya?' itulah yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

"Nagata-san aku rasa kita memang tak perlu berbohong lagi kepada , semua yang kalian ucapkan tadi benar. Beberapa waktu yang lalu kami bertemu salah satu monster boss di bagian dalam Santury Cave ini. Monster itu sangat kuat, walaupun kami berhasil mengurangi banyak HPnya dengan skill – skill kami namun hanya dengan beberapa kali serangan dari monster itu saja manyebabkan HP kami jatuh ke titik 0 dan akibatnya beberapa item berharga kamipun jatuh. Karena itu, tolong bantu kami untuk mendapatkannya kembali" ujar Ayano.

"Tak perlu sungkan Ayano-san, tujuan kami adalah melewati dugeon ini. Jadi mau tak mau kami juga harus menghadapi monster tersebut" ucap Sakura menanggapi.

Beberapa waktu telah berlalu, perjalanan mereka sampai saat ini lancar tanpa ada hambatan yang berarti. Saat ini Ayano tengah berbincang dengan Nagata.

"Mereka cukup kuat juga ya Nagata-san?"

"Yang bertarung dari tadi hanya Swordman berpakaian biru, namun ia selalu memperoleh buff[17] dari Priest berambut merah muda itu. Itu tak mengherankan karena Priest adalah salah satu sub-job dari Mage yang berfungsi sebagai support tim, walaupun tak ikut bertarung namun aku rasa pria berjubah itu merupakan seorang petarung jarak dekat. Dua player petarung jarak dekat lalu satu player yang mensupport keduanya. Yah, menurutku mereka kuat karena mereka saling menutupi kekurangan mereka"

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka dibingungkan karena terdapat jalan yang bercabang dua di dalam gua tersebut.

"Hei, jalan ini bercabang. Namun, di peta tidak ada keterangan mengenai hal ini. Ada yang tau apa yang terjadi?" ujar Sakura kepada setiap orang yang ada di sekitarnya saat ini.

"Ah, aku ingat! ini tempat kami bertemu dengan boss-monster yang telah mengalahkan kami, kalian semua berhati – hatilah!" Ayano berteriak memperingatkan semua orang.

Namun terlambat, karena merasakan makhluk asing memasuki daerah kekuasaannya seekor Serigala berkepala tiga dengan tubuh yang berukuran cukup besar menerjang mereka secara brutal. Serigala tersebut tidak memiliki bulu namun tubuhnya dilapisi armor yang cukup tebal. Cakar dan juga taringnya terlihat sangat tajam, aura hitam yang sanagat pekat keluar dari tubuhnya mengintimidasi setiap orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Di atas kepalanya terdapat tulisan Gigantic Werewolf. Memang tak salah jika serigala ini adalah salah satu boss-monster, hal ini dibuktikan dari tambahan 'Gigantic' yang ada di depan namanya.

Melihat seekor serigala yang cukup menakutkan menyerang mereka, semua orang bergerak untuk menghindar. Namun, karena Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak ikut bertarung belum sempat bereaksi terhadap serangan mendadak ini. Lalu, tubuhnya diseruduk oleh serigala tersebut dan mengenai telak di bagian tengah dadanya. Tubuh Sasuke terpental cukup jauh akibat serangan tadi. Melihat temannya diserang oleh boss-monster itu Naruto langsung menerjang ke arahnya.

"Mati kau anjing jelek" teriak Naruto sambil mengayunkan pedang birunya. Namun sebelum sempat pedangnya mengenai serigala berkepala tiga itu, perut Naruto telah terkena serangan dari cakar monster tersebut dan membuat ia terluka dan terjatuh ke belakang.

Merasa bahwa makhluk asing yang mencoba memasuki daerah kekuasaannya berusaha melakukan perlawanan, serigala tersebut menjadi marah dan mengeluar auman mengerikan yang menggema di sepanjang gua tersebut.

Too Be Continued

* * *

**Penjelasan**

[1] dugeon:tempat seperti gua, bangunan tua, pulau dsb yang dihuni monster - monster

[2] quest:suatu misi yang kita harus jalani agar dapat memperoleh hadiah yang telah disepakatis seperti Exp atau item.

[3] developer:suatu badan yang berada di dalam perusahaan yang bertugas untuk terus mengembangkan perusahaan tersebut

[4] party:sebuah kelompok yang dibentuk para player dengan tujuan yang sama seperti menjalani quest atau leveling namun bersifat sementara

[5] leveling:proses atau usaha menaikkan level

[6] guild:suatu perserikatan di dalam sebuah game yang mempunyai suatu tujuan tertentu

[7] longsword:pedang panjang yang biasa ada di dalam game genre fantasy

[8] swordman:seperti namanya swordman adalah pendekar pedang

[9] sub-job:kelas turunan dari main-job

[10] main-job: kelas utama yang terdiri dari 3 jenis yaitu Knight yang merupakan petarung jarak dekat lalu Mage yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk menggunakan sihir dan yang terakhir Specialist yang mempunyai kemampuan khusus

[11] trading-center:lokasi yang menjadi pusat transaksi di dalam game

[12] hit point:banyakya kerusakan atau damage yang menjadi batasan suatu karakter game agar bisa bertahan saat bertarung

[13] save area: area dimana jika berada di dalamnya hit point setiap player tidak akan berkurang sedikitpun dan juga merupakan tempat dimana semua player dapat log out dengan aman. Selain di area ini meskipun seseorang log out avatar mereka masih tetap ada dan tidak menghilang seperti di dalam save area. Hal ini dibuat agar seorang player tidak mencoba lari dari suatu pertarungan dengan cara melakukan log out. Selain itu merupakan tempat dimana seseorang akan dihidupkan kembali saat hit point mereka telah habis

[14] exp:kepanjangan dari experience yang berarti pengalaman, singkatnya pengalaman menentukan level setiap player

[15] inventory:item atau barang yang disimpan di dalam penyimpanan setiap player

[16] equip:item yang dikenakan di tubuh para player

[17] buff:status positif yang mempunyai efek tertentu seperti menambah kapasitas hit point, mengurangi damage serangan magic yang di terima dan sebagainya

* * *

**Author Note :**

**Yeyyeyyey akhirnya bisa update juga. Sebenarnya saya berkeinginan untuk update kemarin, tapi mau gimana lagi, berhubung keinginan yang ada di hati tak sesuai dengan tindakan yag dilakukan jadi molor dah.**

**Sebenarnya waktu luang yang bisa digunakan untuk nulis itu lumayan banyak karena saat ini saya sedang libur. Namun, justru karena libur itulah pekerjaan untuk mengurus rumah semuanya di serahkan kepada saya. Karena satu – satunya sosok wanita yang ada di dalam rumah ini yaitu ibu saya harus bekerja bersama pasangan hidupnya, beliau lalu memandatkan amanah kepada saya untuk mengurus rumah (ya ela bahasa lho sok banget thor, bilang aja kalau kamu dijadiin pembantu gratis di rumah hehehe). Dan parahnya lagi bukannya istirahat abis bekerja terus ngelanjutin ngetik fic, saya malah seharin maen game online. Kerja + maen game online seharian = pusing kepala = tidur pulas jadi gk sempat – sempat ngetik kelanjutan ficnya.**

**Yah, namun akhirnya beberapa waktu yang lalu kelar juga kok merangkai kata demi kata yang ada di fic ini. Di chapter ini job Sasuke masih misterius karena ada beberapa alternative job untuk Sasuke di dalam fic ini, atau mungkin ada reader yang ingin usul?**

**Jika yang membaca chapter ini adalah saya dan melihat dari adegan terakhir yang dihubungkan dengan kejadian beberapa waktu sebelumya, tanda tanya besar akan ada di atas kepala saya saat ini, sehingga saya akan bertanya pada si empunya fic. Tapi entahlah, apakah ada reader yang bakalan mempunyai pertanyaan yang sama dengan saya?**

**Yap, maaf telah menyita waktu para reader sekalian dengan ucapan saya yang tidak terlalu penting ini. Kritik, saran dan juga pertanyaan dengan senang hati saya terima.**

**Jadi… Review please! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Lost Saga**

**By : SekiRyuuTei**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N : Tolong maafkan saya yang nggak bisa update cepet. Minggu ini awal saya aktif kembali kuliah, sementara minggu lalu masih libur. Sebenarnya waktu libur itu udah saya niatin buat update cepet tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Justru ada – ada saja urusan yang harus saya selesaikan menyangkut masalah kuliah. Apalagi saya juga harus latihan sebelum turnamen Defend of the Ancient yang diadakan jurusan saya (kalau gk tau cari aja di google Defend of the Ancient itu apa! :D). Terakhir saya ngecek hanya ada tiga belas reviewer dan Alhamdulillah saat ini bertambah. Oh iya, sebelum baca chapter ini, saya saranin baca dulu penjelasan mengenai beberapa istilah dan juga balasan review pertanyaan yang ada di bawah! Maaf kalau ada typo, saya males ngoreksi soalnya.**

**Okey, Selamat membaca!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kesunyian yang terdapat di dalam gua tersebut akhirnya sirna, dipecahkan oleh suara auman serigala yang merupakan monster penguasa dugeon tersebut. Aumannya sangat keras dan tatapan matanya sangat tajam, mengintimidasi sekelompok player yang sedang menghadapinya saat ini. Keadaan para player tersebut juga kurang baik, karena hanya dalam sekejab mata dua orang player diantara mereka sudah berhasil dijatuhkan oleh monster tersebut.

"Cih, sudah kuduga akan seperti ini jadinya, kalau begini terpaksa aku yang menghadapinya" ujar Nagata dengan nada kesal. Ia lalu mengeluarkan pedang yang berada di pinggangnya, kemudian memasang kuda – kuda bertarung. Namun sebelum ia maju menyerang, seseorang menghentikan tindakan yang akan ia lakukan dengan cara memegang pundaknya.

"Jangan pernah kau menyentuh monster itu" ucap Sakura pelan sambil memegang pundak Nagata.

"Haah, Apa maksudmu? kau lihat sendiri kan hanya aku yang bisa melawan monster itu saat ini, walaupun aku tak bisa mengalahkannya, setidaknya aku bisa mengulur waktu sampai kau menyembuhkan temanmu yang saat ini terluka" bentak Nagata dengan nada kesal.

Namun, Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Berbeda dengan Nagata yang terlihat panik, raut wajah Sakura tak berubah dan tetap terlihat tenang. Tak berapa, lama dua pasang langkah kaki terdengar mendekati mereka. Itu adalah Naruto dan Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah mereka perlahan dengan langkah terhuyung. Di dunia ini walaupun rasa sakit yang diterima tidak sama dengan rasa sakit di dunia nyata, namun itu tidaklah hilang sama sekali. Rasa sakit itu tetap terasa tetapi dengan level yang berbeda dibandingkan dunia nyata. Namun, efek pusing dan mual akan dirasakan oleh tiap player menggantikan rasa sakit yang diderita oleh tubuh PC[1] yang terluka.

"Hooh, apakah kalian masih bisa bertarung? atau hanya segini saja kemampuan kalian berdua?" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Urusai, tak usah banyak omong. Lakukan saja tugasmu seperti biasa Sakura" ujar Naruto dengan setengah berteriak. Ia terlihat agak marah mendengar ejekan dari Sakura, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tetap bersikap kalem seperti biasa.

"Tak usah kau suruhpun aku akan tetap melakukannya" balas Sakura. Ia lalu bergerak ke belakang Naruto dan Sasuke. Kemudian mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah punggung mereka dan mengucapkan mantra. Tak berapa lama cahaya keluar dari kedua tangannya kemudian Sakura meneriakkan skill yang ia gunakan «Cure».

Mendengar nama skill yang digunakan Sakura, ekspresi terkejut terlihat di wajah Nagata saat ini.

'Cure itu adalah salah satu skill Priest level tinggi, berbeda dengan «Heal» yang hanya bisa mengembalikan HP seorang player yang berkurang, jumlah yang bisa dikembalikan Cure lebih banyak dan tak hanya itu, skill ini juga bisa diberikan kepada seluruh anggota party serta dapat menghilangkan semua efek negative yang diterima. Sebenarnya seberapa tinggi level mereka?' ujar Nagata di dalam pikirannya.

"Aku terlalu meremehkan monster itu tadi, sekarang aku akan sedikit serius. Sasuke aku harap kau tetap tak ikut campur di sini" ujar Naruto. Ia lalu menghunuskan pedangnya kembali setelah sempat ia masukkan ke dalam sarungnya sehabis menerima serangan tadi.

"Baiklah, aku juga tak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menyia – nyiakan tenagaku" ucap Sasuke.

-Grrrrr!-

Melihat Naruto yang berjalan dan berhenti beberapa meter di depannya, serigala tersebut menggeram. Boss-monster tersebut telah siap untuk menerkam Naruto, namun sesaat sebelum ia maju menyerang semuanya berhenti. Walaupun nyatanya beberapa detik telah berlalu namun, seolah - olah jarum detikan jam bahkan tak berdetak. Tak ada yang bergerak sedikitpun termasuk serigala yang akan menerjang Naruto. Namun, saat ini Naruto justru sudah berdiri di belakang serigala tersebut. Ujung pedangnya mengarah ke bawah. Ia lalu mengayunkan pedangnya dari kiri ke kanan lalu mengangkatnya dan menyarungkannya ke dalam sarung pedang yang ada di punggungnya.

-Clang-

Bersamaan dengan suara pedang yang telah disarungkan tubuh serigala tersebut ambruk kesamping dengan darah yang terciprat ke berbagai arah. Terdapat luka sayatan horizontal yang memanjang di tubuhnya. Bahkan dengan teknologi tercanggih yang menyokong game Lost Saga saat ini, butuh beberapa detik untuk memproses kejadian tersebut.

Melihat kecepatan dan kekuatan yang dimiliki Naruto tadi, tak hanya Nagata yang terlihat terkejut. Bahkan, Ayano yang merupakan pemain kelas menengah dan belum mengerti terlalu banyak mengenai game ini pun terkejut dengan menampilkan ekspresi dimana mata dan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Meskipun monster serigala tadi berada di mid-level[2] area yang biasanya hanya dihuni oleh monster level C[3], ia adalah salah satu boss-monster di dugeon ini. Setidaknya serigala tadi adalah monster level B atau mungkin level A. Dan pendekar pedang ini berhasil mengalahkannya hanya dalam satu tebasan? Sekali lagi pertanyaan siapa mereka ini dan seberapa tinggi level mereka bertiga berada di pikiran Nagata saat ini.

Tak ada yang bergerak. Walaupun beberapa menit telah belalu semenjak pedekar pedang bernama Naruto menyarungkan pedangnya tetap tak ada yang bergerak. Bahkan setelah lima menit waktu berlalupun keadaan tak berubah.

-Twitch! Twitch!-

Empat buah siku – siku berada di dahi Sakura saat ini. Kepalanya mengeluarkan asap dan tangannya menggenggam dengan kuat.

"Sasuke, boleh aku bertanya?" ujarnya kepada Sasuke. Meskipun itu hanyalah sebuah permohonan bertanya namun, Sasuke merasa keselamatan hidupnya menjadi taruhan jika ia salah mengambil tindakan.

"Ya.. bo-bo-bo-leh apa itu?" jawab Sasuke gugup.

"Apakah penyakit baka-Naruto itu kambuh lagi saat ini?" tanya Sakura. Pertanyaan ini, membuktikan bahwa firasat Sasuke benar.

"A-a-ku rasa begitu" ujarnya dengan gugup dan melangkahkan kakinya mundur perlahan.

"Jadi... Setelah ia bertingkah sok keren dengan mengalahkan serigala tersebut sendirian, penyakitnya kembali lagi huh? Sasuke karena dia sudah tidak ada di sini jadi bagaimana aku harus menyalurkan amarahku ini?" tanya Sakura lagi kepada Sasuke.

-Glek-

Sasuke menelan ludahnya sendiri, keputusan cepat tanpa merugikan dirinya sendiri harus ia ambil saat ini. Sakura tau, bahwa Naruto sudah tak ada di sini dan dari pertanyaan Sakura tadi ia ingin menghajar seseorang yang ada di sini kan? ia tak mungkin menghajar seseorang yang tidak ia kenal, jadi satu – satunya kandidat adalah -

Sasuke, yah satu – satunya kandidat adalah dirinya sendiri.

"E-e-e-tto" ia berbicara sambil berusaha mengulur waktu dan mencari jalan keluar serta memaksa otak jeniusnya bekerja keras.

-Think!-

Sebuah bohlam berada di atas Sasuke saat ini, menandakan ia menemukan jalan keluar. Wajah gugupnya beberapa waktu lalu sekarang digantikan dengan senyuman licik. Khu-khu-khu ia sedikit tertawa kecil, lalu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Etto walaupun Naruto saat ini sudah disconnect dari game tapi tubuhnya masih ada di sini kan? Jadi kau salurkan saja amarahmu pada tubuhnya dan jika kurang puas kau bisa melanjutkannya di sekolah"

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu Sakura lalu maju kearah Naruto dan penyiksaan yang lebih parah daripada saat berada di dalam bar pun terjadi[4].

Sasuke saat ini tengah memegang perutnya menahan tawa karena membayangkan kejadian yang akan menimpa sahabatnya di sekolah nanti sedangkan kedua orang luar yang melihat kejadian ini hanya bisa facepalm dibarengi sweatdrop.

Tak berapa lama terdengar teriakan dari Sakura

"Aku akan membunuhmu di sekolah nanti Naruto"

* * *

Dalam bidang penglihatan Naruto terdapat papan pengumumuman system yang berwarna merah dan terus berkedip – kedip. Di dalam papan tersebut terdapat tulisan 'Disconnect' yang berarti terdapat gangguan dalam koneksi internet yang menghubungkan kesadarannya dengan dunia game beberapa waktu yang lalu. Beberapa saat kemudian matanya terbuka lebar. Rasa vertigo[5] yang kuat Naruto rasakan karena kesadaran yang terhubung ke dalam Virtual Reality diputus secara paksa. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah gambar poster yang berada di langit – langit kamarnya. Poster tersebut merupakan gambar avatar dirinya bersama kedua sahabatnya yang sedang berdiri di depan kastil kuno yang sangat indah dan megah. Setelah kesadarannya sepenuhnya telah kembali ke dunia nyata ia melihat sekeliling kamarnya.

"Oka-san?" gumamnya setelah melihat sosok wanita bersurai merah di samping ranjang tidur tempat ia berada saat ini. Saat ini, ia sedang memegang ujung kabel yang menghubungkan Brain Linker dengan internet.

"Kau begadang lagi Naruto? Jangan terlalu sering menggunakan internet, kau juga harus bisa menjaga kesehatanmu. Sekarang cepat mandi lalu sarapan. Shion sudah menunggumu di meja makan" ujar orang yang dipanggil Naruto ibunya sambil senyum hangat yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Sebelum sempat, Naruto protes karena telah mencabut kabel koneksi internet seenaknya ia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dan jangan banyak protes" ujarnya dengan nada berkuasa.

Tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan ibunya, di dunia ini tak ada satupun orang yang bisa menang darinya saat berdebat. Yah, tak ada seorangpun kecuali ibunya. Setelah ibunya keluar dari kamarnya, Naruto hanya mendengus kesal.

'Huh, sial aku memang tak bisa menang jika harus berurusan dengannya. Di sini, aku selalu kalah dari ibuku sendiri dan di dunia itu, aku selalu dihajar Sakura'. Setelah menyebut nama Sakura di dalam pikirannya tiba - tiba perasaan tak enak segera ia rasakan. Punggungnya terasa dingin dan Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi kepadanya tak berapa lama lagi. Ia kemudian ingat, dirinya mengalami disconnect saat di dalam dugeon jadi tubuhnya masih ada di dalam dunia itu karena tubuh avatar baru bisa menghilang dengan aman jika ia log out dari suatu Save Area, hal itu tak usah dikhawatirkan. Karena, walau bagaimanapun Sasuke akan membawa tubuhnya ke desa yang merupakan Save Area terdekat. Yang menjadi masalahnya adalah - Sakura, ya gadis itu pasti akan menghajar avatarnya habis – habisan. Selain itu, apakah sudah cukup dengan menghajar avatarnya saja? Bukannya mereka bertiga akan bertemu tak lama lagi di sekolah? Akhirnya, ia sadar dari mana perasaan tidak enak tadi berasal. Untuk berjaga – jaga akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menghindari mereka berdua di sekolah nanti.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari Senin di minggu pertama pada bulan April, juga merupakan waktu dimana tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Saat ini aku berada di tingkat ketiga Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Walaupun ibuku memperbolehkanku putus sekolah dan menggantikan ayahku untuk memimpin perusahaan, aku tetap memilih untuk pergi ke sekolah. Aku sadar, menjadi anak pertama mempunyai tanggung jawab yang besar, tapi aku juga ingin menikmati waktu berhargaku sebagai anak – anak. Bukankah masih ada Paman Iruka yang merupakan orang kepercayaan kedua orang tuaku yang saat ini memimpin, dan keadaan perusahaan juga baik – baik saja, jadi kurasa itu tak menjadi masalah.

"-chan, Oni-chan~!"[6]

Seingatku saat ini aku sedang berada di jok belakang sebuah mobil yang sedang dikendarai oleh supir pribadi keluargaku. Butuh waktu sekitar satu jam perjalanan agar sampai di sekolah tempatku menuntut ilmu itu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan tidur di dalam mobil sebentar. Dan seseorang sedang menarik – narik ujung bajuku pelan dan berusaha membangunkanku. Setelah aku membuka mataku pelan aku melihat imouto[7] kesayanganku yang sedang duduk di sampingku memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Walaupun tak memiliki hubungan darah, namun aku tetap menyayanginya dan telah menganggapnya seperti adik kandungku sendiri.

"Ada apa Shion?" ujar ku tersenyum manis untuk membalas senyumnya.

"Huh, makanya jangan selalu begadang dan maen game terus. Naruto nii-san juga harus lebih banyak istirahat dan menjaga kesehatan. Sekarang sudah sampai di sekolah, cepat turun!" ujar nya cemberut, terdapat sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Melihat hal itu, tiba – tiba aku jadi ingin menggodanya.

"Wah.. Shion-chan tak hanya cantik tapi juga perhatian ya… Kalau begini Shion-chan pasti jadi istri yang baik suatu hari nanti ya kan?" ujarku sambil tertawa di dalam hati. Mendengar ucapanku tadi, rona merah yang ada di pipinya semakin ketara.

"Naruto-nii baka, apa yang sedang kamu bicarakan? Selain itu, aku ini sudah besar jadi jangan panggil aku dengan tambahan 'chan' lagi. Sudah sana cepat turun" ujarnya dengan kesal.

"Tapi bukannya kamu memanggilku seperti itu saat membangunkanku tadi"

'Door kena kau' ujarku dalam hati. Mendengar jawabanku tadi ia terbelalak kaget dan segera menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya sudah sangat merah karena malu.

"Oni-san mendengarnya?" ujarnya pelan. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan menganggukkan kepala.

Dulu saat kami masih kecil Shion memang selalu memanggilku dengan panggilan onii-chan, tapi saat semakin dewasa ia tidak lagi memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. Saat aku bertanya kenapa ia tak memanggilku seperti itu lagi, ia hanya menjawab jika mulai saat ini jangan memanggil namanya dengan surfix 'chan' lagi dan ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama saat memanggilku. Aku rasa ia malu saat dipanggil seperti itu di depan teman – temannya. Mungkin saja teman – temannya menganggap Shion anak yang manja karena tetap diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh keluarganya.

"Yah kalau hanya ada kita berdua aku rasa tak apa jika Shion-chan memangilku seperti itu" ujarku sambil mengusap – usap kepalanya pelan.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku lagi sebagai tanda bahwa aku mengizinkannya.

"Yah, kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu" ujarku sambil menangkat tasku dan merubah model rambutku sedikit serta memasang kaca mata bundar yang sedikit tebal tanpa lensa. Melihat hal ini, mau tak mau Shion kembali bertanya.

"Kenapa onii-chan selalu berpenampilan seperti itu sih saat di sekolah?" tanyanya kembali.

"Hmmm, tak mengapa aku hanya tak mau menarik banyak perhatian" ujarku kepada Shion.

Yah, Tidak seperti murid – murid lain yang saat ini menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk online dan bermain game di internet, saat di sekolah Naruto memang cukup dikenal sebagai murid cupu dan rajin yang tak pernah mengenal internet serta menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya justru untuk belajar. Ia tak mau terlalu menarik banyak perhatian orang lain, karena menurutnya itu adalah sesuatu yang merepotkan.

"Yah sudah kalau begitu, hati – hati saat di sekolah" ujar Shion kepadaku lagi.

"Kau juga hati – hati" balasku kepadanya.

Walaupun umurku dengannya hanya terpaut satu tahun, namun kami bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda. Tidak seperti sekolah Shion yang merupakan sekolah untuk orang – orang kalangan atas, aku justru lebih memilih sekolah umum sebagai tempatku belajar. Alasannya? Entahlah aku juga tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

* * *

Beberapa detik setelah Naruto memasuki gerbang sekolah bagian belakang, bel tanda pelajaran pertama pun dimulai. Seperti yang ia rencakan di rumahnya tadi, sebisa mungkin ia ingin menghindari untuk bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya di sekolah pagi ini. Jadi, ia masuk ke sekolah di detik – detik terakhir dan tidak seperti hari – hari biasa yang selalu melewati gerbang sekolah bagian depan, saat ini ia melewati gerbang yang berada di belakang sekolah untuk menghindari firasat buruk yang ia rasakan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Setelah sampai di depan kelasnya ia mengambil sebuah kartu dari kantung depan baju seragamnya dan meletakkannya di alat pemindai yang ada di samping pintu kelasnya. Setelah itu, ia menarik kembali kartu tersebut dan menekankan ibu jari kanannya ke alat pemindai tersebut. Setelah bunyi 'cling' yang menjadi tanda bahwa proses selesai, Naruto lalu memasuki kelasnya.

Walaupun sekolah ini adalah sekolah umum biasa, namun proses absensi seperti tadi adalah hal yang biasa ditemui hampir di setiap sekolah pada masa ini.

Setelah masuk di kelas, ia berhenti sesaat. Saat ini yang ia rasakan bukanlah sesuatu yang wajar. Rasa dingin yang menusuk ia rasakan di sekitar punggung lehernya. Ia merasakan niat membunuh yang kuat ditujukan kepada dirinya saat ini, setelah perlahan – lahan ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah tempat duduknya, firasatnya ternyata benar. Saat ini Sasuke sedang mengarahkan tatap mata yang tajam kepadanya. Setelah tatapan mata mereka bertemu Sasuke lalu membuang muka dan mendengus. Melihat ini Naruto hanya bisa pasrah. 'Ya Tuhan, masalah apa lagi yang harus ia hadapi saat ini?' ujarnya dalam hati.

Dengan kikuk Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat duduk yang ada di samping Sasuke. Setelah meletakkan tasnya di kursi ia kemudian duduk dan seperti kebiasaannya ia lalu menyapa Sasuke.

"Yo Sa-sa-suke Ohayou" sapa Naruto gugup, sementara Sasuke hanya sekilas meiliriknya kemudian kembali membuang muka sambil mendengus kesal. Melihat hal ini membuat Naruto Sweatdrop 'Ya ampun, memang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Sasuke kenapa sikapmu seperti ini kepadaku, apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Ayo ceritakan saja apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ujar Naruto.

"Tak ada apa – apa" balas Sasuke ketus. Mendengar jawaban Sasuke tak ayal membuat Naruto kembali sweatdrop.

"Ayolah Sasuke, jangan begitu. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan PC-ku yang tiba – tiba DC tadi? Ayolah itu juga bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku, ibuku yang mencabut kabelnya sembarangan untuk membangunkanku, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang aku sengaja lakukan. Jadi, tolong maafkan aku, please…" ujar Naruto yang saat ini telah melepas kacamatanya dan memasang puppy eyes terbaiknya.

'Sigh~' Melihat hal ini mau tak mau Sasuke hanya menghela napas. Walaupun ia masih kesal pada Naruto, ia tak mungkin juga menceritakan kejadian sesungguhnya kepadanya. Setelah sebelumnya ia sampai harus menahan tawa karena membayangkan Naruto akan dihajar habis – habisan oleh Sakura di sekolah, justru ia sendirilah yang termakan ucapannya sendiri dan dijadikan samsak tinju oleh Sakura. Karena nyatanya Naruto masuk ke kelas beberapa menit setelah bel masuk berbunyi. Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya jika sampai Naruto mengetahuinya? Jadi, dengan terpaksa ia harus menanggap hal ini tak pernah terjadi.

"Haah, tak ada apa – apa. Aku hanya heran kenapa kamu datang terlambat hari?" kilah Sasuke berusaha bertingkah seakan tak terjadi apa – apa.

"Oh, apa hanya itu? Yah, aku merasakan firasat buruk tadi pagi, aku merasa bahwa aku akan dihajar habis – habisan oleh Sakura sesaat setelah aku DC tadi, jadi untuk jaga – jaga aku masuk sekolah lewat gerbang belakang dan masuk beberapa detik sebelum jam perlajaran pertama dimulai" jawab Naruto yang telah memakai kacamatanya kembali dan tersenyum lebar serta dengan nada yang 'sok' polos.

"AAA" kembali ekspresi yang jarang kita lihat pada Sasuke dapat kita lihat saat ini, mulutnya terbuka lebar dan pandangan matanya kosong.

"Oi, Sasuke kau tak apa – apa?" ujar Naruto sambil melambai – lambaikan tangannya di depan wajar Sasuke.

-HAP-

Tiba – tiba Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto yang sedang melambai – lambai di depan wajahnya saat ini.

"Hoi, Sasuke apa yang kau sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Hmmm, tak ada. Aku hanya ingin menghajarmu saat ini juga, itu saja" ujarnya dengan sambil tersenyum. Mendengar ini tak ayal keringat dingin langsung keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Ka-ka-u bercanda kan Sasuke? Jangan main – main denganku Temee" bentak Naruto.

"Tenang ini tak akan lama kok Na-ru-to-kun" ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang dibuat – buat saat memanggil nama Naruto.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa, mama tolong aku!" jerit Naruto dengan teriakan seperti wanita, hilang sudah keinginannya untuk tidak terlalu menarik perhatian karena mau tak mau semua murid di kelasnya pasti memperhatikan keributan yang ada di kelasnya saat ini sambil bersweatdrop ria.

* * *

Walaupun suasana tak menyenangkan terjadi di antara Naruto dan Sasuke selama jam pelajaran namun saat istirahat pertama keadaan mereka kembali normal. Pertengkaran merupakan sesuatu yang biasa terjadi diantara mereka. Namun, itu tak berlangsung lama karena namanya sahabat mereka akan cepat saling memaafkan.

"Aku mau ke kantin, mau nitip sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Sebungkus roti rasa ramen(?) dan sekotak susu ukuran sedang" jawab Naruto

Setelah Sasuke pergi dan kelas kosong, Naruto lalu mengeluarkan laptop dari tasnya. Ia menekan tombol power yang berada pada laptopnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat ia lalu memasukkan password agar dapat menggunakan laptopnya saat ini. Kemudian ia mengkoneksikan laptopnya dengan jaringan wifi yang berada di sekolahnya. Setelah terhubung, ia lalu membuka kembali situs website Lost Saga mengenai update terbaru yang sempat ia lihat kemarin di rumahnya.

Di dalam Lost Saga terdapat system unik yang menjadi berfungsi untuk mengatur game itu sendiri. System itu bernama SIS[8] atau kepanjangan dari 'Self Improve System'. Tidak seperti system pada game – game yang lain dimana Game Master[9] yang mengatur game dimulai dari hal yang terkecil sampai masalah seperti update terbaru. SIS merupakan system yang sedikit unik dan berbeda, system merupakan system yang dapat belajar sendiri, system ini dapat mencari berbagai informasi yang berada di internet dan menjadikannya referensi untuk diaplikasikan di dalam dunia Lost Saga. Tentunya dengan sedikit penyesuaian yang telah diatur di dalamnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu Sasuke kembali ke kelas dengan membawa pesanan Naruto. Namun ia tak sendiri, Sakura juga ikut bersama Sasuke saat ini.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lihat Naruto?" tanya Sakura

"Hanya mengulas sedikit tentang pelajaran beberapa waktu yang lalu" jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan aplikasi penerjemah bahasa inggris yang telah ia install di latopnya.

"Hooooo, apa itu benar? Coba sini aku lihat!" ujar Sakura ragu. Ia lalu mengambil alih laptop yang ada di depan Naruto dan membuka tab lain yang ada di taskbar layar laptop Naruto.

"Huh dasar, walaupun kamu bilang seperti itu, nyatanya yang kamu lihat saat ini tak jauh – jauh juga dari game" ujar Sakura setelah menekan tampilan lain pada tasbar Naruto.

"Huh, dasar kamu ini. Selalu jaga image anak rajin yang nggak pernah maen internet. Padahal nyatanya?" ujar Sakura menambahkan.

"Saat aku berada di Lost Saga aku akan hidup di sana, dan saat aku berada di dunia nyata aku akan hidup di dunia nyata. Aku tak mau masalah yang ada di Lost Saga disangkut pautkan dengan kehidupanku di dunia nyata begitupun sebaliknya" ujar Naruto menanggapi.

"Yah, kalau itu prinsipmu kami tak bisa berbuat apa – apa, tapi sebenarnya apa yang sedang kamu lihat?" tanya Sasuke ikut serta dalam percakapan.

"Oh, hanya update terbaru di dalam Lost Saga. Aku hanya sedang mengagumi SI System yang ada di Lost Saga" jawab Naruto.

"Aku rasa kau benar, menurutku hanya seorang jenius yang dapat membuat system secanggih SIS. Aku penasaran siapa yang menciptakannya? Pihak administrator Lost Saga selalu menjawab jika pencipta game ini ingin identitasnya dirahasiakan setiap ditanyai oleh wartawan saat wawancara" ujar Sasuke kembali.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka bertiga hanya tenggelam dalam lamunannya membayangkan seperti apa sosok pencipta game tersebut. Tiba –tiba seseorang sudah berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Hei kalian apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya menarik?" ujar orang tersebut.

'Celaka kau naruto. Itu adalah Ino, jika ia tahu apa yang sedang ada di layar laptopmu saat ini, rahasiamu selama ini pasti tersebar dengan cepat' ujar Sasuke dan Sakura di dalam pikiran mereka.

Namun, jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Naruto diluar perkiraan mereka berdua.

"Hanya membahas pelajaran sebelumnya, memangnya ada urusan apa kamu menemui kami Ino-san?" ujar Naruto tenang.

Setelah melihat layar layar laptop Naruto saat ini, bertapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat saat ini memang sedang menampilkan aplikasi penerjemah bahasa inggris yang sempat Naruto tunjukkan beberapa waktu lalu.

Melihat hal itu Sasuke dan Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto dan memberikan tatapan mata seakan bertanya

'Kapan Kau mengganti layar laptopmu?'

Naruto membalas tatapan mata mereka dan kemudian melirik Ino seakan menjawab

'Tak usah banyak tanya, cepat bawa dia pergi dari sini'

"Heh kalian ini memang anak yang rajin. Tak ada apa – apa, aku ke sini hanya ada sedikit keperluan dengan Sakura" ujar Ino.

"Ada urusan apa memangnya denganku Ino? Bagaimana kalau kita bicaran di luar" ujar Sakura sambil menarik Ino keluar kelas.

Setelah kedua perempuan itu keluar kelas mereka kemudian dapat bernapas lega.

"Haah, untuk tak ketahuan"

"Yah, untung saja"

* * *

Walaupun hari yang ia jalani di sekolah cukup berat dari biasanya, namun akhirnya Naruto bisa melewati hari yang cukup melelahkan ini. Tadi sebelum pulang sekolah, ia telah menyuruh supirnya untuk langsung pulang ke rumah setelah menjemput Shion. Setelah turun dari kereta di stasiun yang berada paling dekat dengan rumahnya, ia memutuskan untuk mampir ke warnet langganannya dulu.

"Yo itachi nii-san, apa masih ada ruangan yang kosong?" tanya nya kepada sang penjaga warnet dengan nada akrab. Yah, ia bukan hanya kenal dengan sang penjaga warnet, ia telah menganggapnya saudara sendiri karena ia merupakan kakak dari Sasuke.

"Oh Naruto, tumben kau datang kemari. Bukannya kau sudah punya perangkat «Brain Linker» di rumahmu setelah kau membelinya dengan uangmu sendiri" tanya Itachi heran.

Walaupun Naruto bukanlah berasal dari keluarga yang kurang mampu, namun Keluarganya menuntut dirinya untuk bisa mandiri. Sehingga kebutuhan apapun yang ingin ia beli selain kebutuhan pokoknya harus ia penuhi sendiri, terlebih lagi itu merupakan suatu yang cukup mahal seperti headgear sekelas «Brain Linker».

"Yah, hanya sekedar ingin mampir saja. Bagaimana ada yang kosong?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Saat ini masih penuh, tunggulah beberapa menit lagi, pasti ada yang kosong" balas Itachi.

"Yah itu tak masalah, aku juga ingin melihat – lihat terlebih dahulu" ujar Naruto.

Meskipun Naruto menyebut bangunan itu warnet namun lebih tepat jika dibilang sebuah game center. Karena yang ada didalam bangunan tersebut bukanlah perangkat computer dan monitor yang biasa digunakan kebanyakan warnet lainnya, di dalam setiap billing terdiri ruangan yang berisi tempat tidur gel yang sangat nyaman serta juga dilengkapi alat yang bisa menghubungkan kita dengan dunia Virtual Reality yakni «Brain Linker». Di atas pintu masuk ruangan juga dilengkapi layar LED yang menampilkan tampilan spectator[10] dari game – game yang sedang dimainkan para pengguna ruangan.

Di salah satu layar menampilkan salah satu game FPS[11] dimana terdapat seorang pemain perempuan pengguna senjata sniper[12]yang menghabisi musuhnya dengan cara menembaknya tepat di tengah – tengah dahinya. Melihat hal ini tak ayal membuat Naruto tertarik.

"Itachi nii-san kau kenal perempuan yang sedang main «Western Gun Online» itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hmmmm, coba aku ingat – ingat dulu, seingatku orang itu hanya beberapa kali datang kesini jadi aku tak terlalu mengenalnya. Memang ada apa kau menanyakannya Naruto?" tanya Itachi kembali

"Tak ada, aku hanya penasaran saja dengannya" ujar Naruto dengan senyum tertantang.

"Apa tak menjadi masalah? Bukannya kamu sudah lama tidak main WGO Naruto?" ujar Itachi memperingatkan.

"Sudah lama tidak main bukan berarti kemampuan seseorang akan menurun, hanya sedikit latihan di sana juga akan kembali terbiasa" ujar Naruto.

"Terserah kau sajalah, oh itu ada yang ruangan nomor 7 sudah kosong langsung masuk saja Naruto" ujar Itachi sambil menunjuk ruangan dimana terdapat seseorang yang baru keluar dari sana.

"Yah terima kasih, aku masuk ya!" teriak Naruto

Setelah memasang Brain Linker di kepalanya dan memasukkan ID serta password WGO ia kesadarannya berpindah ke dalam dunia game.

Saat ini ia sedang berada di atas helicopter yang sedang terbang. Ia memilih kubu Counter-Terorist[13] karena musuh yang sedang ia ingin hadapi berada di kubu sebaliknya. Setelah helicopter berhenti bergerak dan menurunkan ketinggian, Naruto bersama beberapa player lainnya yang berjumlah empat orang beserta dirinya yang merupakan regu tambahan turun dari helicopter tersebut menggunakan tali. Setelah ia turun seorang player yang berasal dari regu yang telah bertempur sebelumnya menjemput mereka dan mencoba memberikan informasi yang diperlukan untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu Naruto lalu berbicara kepada player tersebut.

"Status?" ujar Naruto dengan suara tegas layaknya seorang komandan perang.

"Regu bantuan terakhir pada kubu musuh telah datang beberapa menit yang lalu dan menghadapi CT yang tersisa. Garis depan kubu kita telah berhasil mengalahkan semua anggota regu bantuan musuh, namun dua orang musuh yang berasal dari regu yang diturunkan sebelumnya juga berhasil mengalahkan semua garis depan kubu kita. Aku diperintahkan oleh ketua tim sebelumnya untuk menjembut kalian dan memberikan informasi apa saja yang dibutuhkan" Jawab player tadi kepada semua orang yang saat ini sedang mendengarkan informasinya dengan seksama.

"Lalu informasi musuh yang tersisa?" tanya Naruto kembali. Player tadi kembali mengangguk dan melanjutkan laporannya.

"Seperti yang saya sebutkan tadi musuh ada dua. Seorang sniper pengguna senjata semi-autimatic [14] berada di atas gedung dua block dari sini, lalu seorang lagi yang menggunakan Machine Gun[15] MK.46Ext dengan menggunakan peluru tipe 5.56mm x 45mm saat ini lokasinya ti-"

Belum sempat informan tadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto dengan paksa menarik kerah baju pelindungnya dan melompat memecahkan kaca jendela terdekat untuk berlindung di balik bangunan. Sepersekian detik berikutnya tak terhitung jumlah peluru yang berasal dari senapan Machine Gun menghujani tempat mereka berdiri tadi. Para player yang tak sempat menyadari serangan sergapan itu, tak bisa berbuat apa - apa dan hanya bisa pasrah menerima kekalahan tanpa berbuat apapun.

Walaupun dalam posisi yang menunduk Naruto tak membuang waktu. Menggunakan tangan dan kaki kirinya sebagai tumpuan ia melakukan tolakan diagonal atas ke arah kanan. Kemudian ia menarik sebuah Hand Gun[16] bernama «Desert Eagle» dari sarung senjata yang ada di pinggang kanannya dan membalikkan badan serta mengarahkannya senjatanya ke arah peluru – peluru tadi berasal. Sekitar dua puluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, Naruto melihat seorang player yang sedang menembakkan Machine Gunnya secara membabi buta. Dengan sekali bidik ia lalu menarik pelatuk senjatanya.

-DOR-

Bersamaan dengan suara tembakan, muncul garis orange dari moncong Desert Eagle saat ini, kemudian sebuah peluru melesat sejauh dua puluh meter dan menembus dada pengguna Machine Gun tersebut. Jika itu adalah Hand Gun biasa mungkin butuh setidaknya dua peluru yang mengenai tepat di dada pengguna Machine Gun tadi. Tapi tak begitu halnya dengan Hand Gun yang digunakan Naruto saat ini.

«Desert Eagle»

Merupakan senjata Hand dan yang dikembangkan oleh IMI[17] yang merupakan gabungan antara automatic pistol dan Assalut Riffle[18]. Kelebihannya terdapat pada peluru magnum yang digunakan karena mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat besar serta diimbangi dengan tingkat akurasi yang tinggi.

Setelah berhasil menembak mati musuhnya, Naruto mendarat ke tanah dengan punggungnya terlebih dahulu. Sesuatu yang dilakukan Naruto tadi bukanlah hal yang dapat dilakukan oleh seorang pemula, bahkan seorang pasukan khusus kepolisianpun belum tentu dapat berhasil melakukannya dengan sempurna. Seseorang biasanya membutuhkan pijakan yang stabil serta konsentrasi yang tinggi agar dapat menembak sasaran dengan tepat. Namun Naruto berhasil menembak jatuh musuhnya saat ia melompat kesamping sambil membalikkan badannya dan tak hanya itu ia juga bisa memprediksi lokasi musuhnya hanya dengan melihat arah peluru yang ditembakkan oleh musuhnya sekilas. Dengan skill seperti tadi, menjadi pemimpin di suatu pasukan khusus militer maupun kepolisian bukan merupakan hal yang mustahil.

Setelah mendarat dengan punggungnya Naruto kemudian berdiri perlahan, dengan sikap yang tetap dalam posisi siaga ia mendekati player yang bertugas sebagai informan tadi.

"Satu sudah jatuh, sekarang bisa kau informasikan lebih detail mengenai pengguna sniper itu" tanya Naruto lagi kepada player tadi. Mendengar suara Naruto akhirnya ia sadar dari keterkejutannya akibat serangan mendadak tadi. Kemudian, ia kembali menjelaskan informasi mengenai pengguna sniper itu kepada Naruto.

"Ah, baiklah. Pengguna sniper itu saat ini berada di lantai teratas dari gedung paling tinggi. Untuk posisi pastinya aku juga tidak tahu, namun aku rasa ia masih berada di sana karena lokasi itu merupakan spot yang paling menguntungkan bagi pengguna sniper. Yang menjadi masalah adalah senjata yang digunakannya itu. Sniper yang digunakannya adalah jenis sniper semi-automatic yang cukup langka, kalau tidak senjata itu bernama «PSG-1»"

'Heeh, tak mengherankan PSG-1 memang merupakan senjata langka di game ini. Sniper ini dikembangkan di Jerman dan mempunyai akurasi paling tinggi dari semua jenis senjata sniper semi-automatic. Mempunyai 5 peluru dalam 1 magazine dan mempunyai kekuatan yang besar. Jika seorang ahli yang menggunakan senjata ini bahkan satu team yang terdiri dari 5 orang akan kalah dalam waktu kurang dari 5 detik tanpa tau dari mana serangan itu berasal' gumam Naruto di dalam pikirannya.

"Baiklah informan-san aku minta kau tetap tinggal di sini. Aku akan menghadapi pengguna sniper itu"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari player tadi Naruto langsung berlari kea rah gedung yang dimaksud.

Sambil menghindari tempat terbuka yang bisa membuatnya menjadi menjadi sasaran empuk seorang penembak jitu, Naruto berlari di balik bayangan gedung yang berada di kawasan tersebut. Setelah sampai lantai dasar dari gedung yang ia tuju Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding bangunan tersebut. Saat ini, tangan kanannya memegang pelatuk Desert Eagle sementara tangan kirinya memegang bagian ujung bawah dari senjata tersebut. Napasnya memburu dan adrenalinnya semakin memuncak, seluruh tubuhnya terbungkus oleh ketegangan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan saat berduel melawan lawan – lawan yang Naruto hanya melihatnya sekilas permainan pengguna sniper itu, ia tahu bahwa pemain tadi merupakan pemain veteran level atas. Untuk menghadapinya dibutuhkan taktik dan strategi agar dapat menang. Setelah melihat informasi mengenai area tempat mereka bertempur saat ini dari database nya Naruto kemudian memikirkan strategi yang akan ia gunakan.

Gedung ini merupakan gedung yang cukup unik karena tidak ada tangga yang menghubungkan lantai teratas dengan atap yang terbuka. Lantai paling atas tersebut merupakan ruangan tertutup dan terdapat beberapa jendela. Karena merupakan ruangan tertutup, penggunaan bom asap maupun gas beracun merupakan sesuatu yang efektif, letaknya yang berada pada lantai paling atas menjadikannya mustahil untuk melompat keluar jendela untuk menghindari gas beracun, seorang player yang berada di kubu terrorist biasanya tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan masker yang digunakan untuk bertahan dari gas beracun, hal ini semakin meningkatkan keberhasilan strategi Naruto. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu pemain itu keluar melalui satu – satunya jalan keluar yang berada di lantai tersebut jika tidak mau mati karena menghirup gas beracun. Setelah ia selesai menyusun strategi, Naruto kembali berlari menaiki gedung tersebut.

Saat ini, ia akan melewati pintu yang munghubungkan dirinya dengan lantai yang berada tepat di bawah lantai teratas. Baru satu langkah ia melangkahkan kakinya di pintu masuk lantai tersebut, sesuatu yang tak terduga dan diluar perkiraannya terjadi. Sebuah gagang senjata telah diayunkan oleh seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik pintu dan saat ini hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter di depan wajahnya. Menunduk ataupun melompat ke belakang merupakan suatu hal yang mustahil sehingga satu – satunya jalan adalah menangkisnya dengan cara memundurkan kepalanya sedikit dan menahan senjata tersebut dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Naruto sadar jika kedua tangannya tidak akan kuat menahan gagang senjata tersebut, sehingga ia memutuskan menggunakan ujung bagian bawah Desert Eagle untuk menangkis serangan tadi. Namun, karena senjata lawan lebih berat dan diayunkan dengan momentum yang tepat senjata yang digunakan Naruto terlepas dan terlempar ke belakang. Tidak kehabisan akal, walaupun dalam kondisi yang kurang menguntungkan Naruto melakukan serangan balik.

Dengan tubuh bagian atas yang direndahkan ke belakang ia menggunakan tangan dan kaki kanannya sebagai tumpuan untuk melakukan terjangan kaki kiri ke arah wajah musuhnya. Sang lawan pun menangkisnya menggunakan senjata sniper yang sempat ia gunakan untuk menyerang Naruto tadi. Saat ini kedua senjata baik Desert Eagle milik Naruto maupun PSG-1 milik sang penembak jitu semuanya terlempar ke belakang. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Naruto meloncat kebelakang untuk mengambil kembali senjatanya,namun sang lawanpun melakukan hal yang sama. Di waktu yang bersamaan mereka berhasil mengambil senjata mereka dan berbalik.

-DOR DOR DOR-

Tiga buah suara tembakan peluru terdengar dari dalam gedung tersebut. Tiga buah peluru yang mengakhiri pertarungan mereka saat ini…

Waktu pertandingan, 37 menit dan 52 detik.

Pertarungan Eliminate[19] antara Terorist dan Counter-Terorist selesai.

Too Be Continued

* * *

**Penjelasan**

**[1] PC : Player Character.**

**[2] mid – level area : di sini mid level saya perkirakan sekitar monster level 50an.**

**[3]monster level C: level monster di sini berhubungan dengan level area, level C berada di sekitar level 50an, level B sekitar level 80an dan level A berada di sekitaran level 90an sampai seratus lebih.**

**[4] Lihat di chapter sebelumnya**

**[5]Vertigo : mungkin ini salah satu penyakit yang dikarenakan gangguan keseimbangan tubuh, intinya penderita mengalami pusing dalam artian keadaan atau ruang di sekitarnya menjadi berputar – putar.**

**[6] Onii-chan : panggilan kakak laki – laki.**

**[7] Imouto: panggilan adik perempuan.**

**[8] SIS: Self Improve System, hanya akal – akalan yang saya buat. Karena biasanya saya senang menggabungkan cerita dari anime lain dalam cerita saya. Jadi kalau ada elemen yang ada di cerita saya ini dan mempunyai kemiripan dengan anime lain setidaknya jika ditanya saya punya alibi :P**

**[9] Game Master : Administrator sebuah penyedia game.**

**[10] Spectator : pendukung atau penonton sehingga tampilan yang ditunjukkan berbeda dengan tampilan player.**

**[11] FPS : First Person Shooter, genre sebuah game yang bertemba pertempuran senjata api. Dimana kita hanya bisa mengendalikan satu character di dalam game tersebut.**

**[12] Sniper : Penembak jitu.**

**[13] Counter – Terorist : singkatnya kayak Densus88**

**[14] semi – automatic : senapan yang dapat menembakkan beberapa peluru terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan pengisian ulang.**

**[15] Machine Gun : nama desanya tembak berondong**

**[16] Hand Gun : pistol, masak cerita Sci-fi makek sebutan pistol? Kurang greget aja hehehehe :)**

**[17] IMI : Israel Military Industries.**

**[18] Assalut Riffle : senapan serbu full otomatis laras panjang.**

**[19] Eliminate :intinya kubu yang berdiri terakhir adalah pemenangnya.**

* * *

**A/N : Huuuh, akhirnya kelar juga nie chapter. Sebenarnya tujuan saya menulis chapter ini sedikit melenceng. Karena hal yang ingin saya jelaskan pada chapter ini belum sempat saya ceritakan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini aja udah lebih dari lima ribu kata. Kalaupun tetap saya lanjutkan bisa – bisa tembus sepuluh ribu kata.**

**Yap, saya menceritakan pertempuran terakhir tadi, karena hal ini juga akan berhubungan dengan Lost Saga, dan sejujurnya saya masih belum menentukan nama dari karakter sniper tadi, Kalau ada reader yang mau chara favouritenya ikut masuk dalam cerita boleh usul kok. Selain player WBO perempuan pengguna sniper tadi saya juga butuh satu chara laki – laki yang akan menjadi rival Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura. Dan juga satu chara perempuan yang mungkin akan jadi pairing dengan Naruto. Nggak harus berhubungan dengan anime Naruto kok, Original Character buatan reader-san sekalian juga boleh. Yang penting kasih penjelasan mengenai ciri – cirinya aja. Tapi jika merupakan chara anime Naruto yang menjadi favourite kalian juga tak apa.**

**Yosh, waktunya buka surat yang ada di box review….. Wah terima kasih banyak kepada para reader-san yang sudah mau review. Karena ada beberapa pertanyaan maka akan saya jawab di sini :**

* * *

**didik717 : level Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura berapa?**

**Answer : Kalau itu, coba tebak sendiri aja ya! dari adegan pertarungan dan penjelasan yang udah saya kasih mungkin bisa mengira – ngira. Soalnya kalau saya jelasin sekarang ntar nggak seru lagi donk.. hehehehe :D**

* * *

**DarkYami Kugamawa : Boleh minta penjelasan tentang job specialist?**

**Answer : Job specialist, merupakan main-job dimana setiap orang di dalamnya mempunyai kemampuan khusus. Saya kasih contoh salah satu sub-jobnya yakni Thief (pencuri). Berbeda dengan knight yang mempunyai keahlian bertarung menggunakan senjata maupun tangan kosong yang dapat digunakan bertarung secara terang – terangan dan juga mage yang mempunyai keahlian dalam sihir. Specialist tidak mempunyai skill tersebut, tapi sebagai gantinya mereka mepunyai skill yang unik, contohnya sub-job thief ini, mereka mempunya skill seperti silent step, skill penyamaran, skill kecepatan tangan dsb pokoknya yang berhubungan untuk mendukung karakter mereka.**

* * *

**Kka : (panjang banget pertanyaannya tapi gpp, justru pertanyaan seperti ini yang saya nanti. Bertanya = tertarik iya kan?)**

**Untuk yang pertama mengenai pemikiran saya mengenai duplikat diri sendiri ke dunia game? Jawaban saya kepengen aja kayak githu**

**Selanjutnya, mengenai seseorang yang diancam. Walaupun seseorang mengenali wajah dan nama aslinya, namun di sini saya hanya menggunakan nama panggilan. Belum tentu juga kan jika saya tau nama dan wajahnya di dalam game, saya langsung mengetahui identitas lengkapnya mulai dari alamat rumah, keluarganya, sekolahnya serta apapun yang berhubungan dengan informasi pemain tersebut di dunia nyata. Bisa saja walaupun mereka bertemu di dalam game tetapi di dunia nyata mereka tinggal di daerah yang berbeda, bahkan mungkin berjarak ratusan kilometer. Kalaupun mencari identitas orang lain juga sulit, kecuali yang dicari adalah pelaku tindak criminal, dan hanya pihak kepolisian yang bisa melakukannya. Tapi tetap tidak menutup kemungkinan identitasnya diketahui, jika mereka memang kenal di dunia nyata. Nah, disini peran pemerintah menjadi penting. Bukankah saya melatar belakangi cerita ini berada pada masa dimana teknologi sudah berkembang pesat. Jadi, tak mustahil di masa itu di setiap sudut daerah telah terpasang kamera pengintai. Jadi kejahatan apapun bisa direkam. Walaupun ada titik buta dalam pengawasan kemera tinggal pancing aja orang yang mengancam akan menghajarnya itu, melakukan tindakannya di daerah yang ada kameranya. Masalah selesai.**

**Kemudian anak – anak yang melanjutkan pertarungan dalam game di dalam dunia nyata? Intinya mereka berantem kan? Soalnya gk mungkin mereka menggunakan kekuatan dalam game di dunia nyata hehehe… Kalau masalah ini, jangan kan kayak pertarungan yang berlanjut ke dunia nyata. Masalah simpel kayak teamnya kalah dalam game aja lho, mereka sering mau berantem. Saya sering berada di warnet jadi saya sering liat anak kecil mau berantem gara – gara masalah sepele. Tapi, saya bentak dikit aja mereka udah pada diem hehehehe. *kejamnya kau author***

**Yang terakhir masalah di dalam game yang diperbolehkan melakukan transaksi dengan mata uang dunia nyata… Nah, saya juga bingung nih pertama kali bacanya, apa iya sih saya njelasinnya kayak githu? Karena itu saya cek kembali. Coba deh baca kalimat ini "Ini dikarenakan terknologi Virtual Reality saat ini bukan hanya digunakan untuk game saja, namun juga untuk mempermudah kalangan pembisnis melakukan transaksinya". Jadi dunia game kah yang digunakan sebagai transaksi bisnis atau dunia Virtual Reality? Intinya jadi begini, teknologi VR selain digunakan untuk game juga digunakan untuk transaksi bisnis. Dan pastinya ada tempat tersendiri yang dikhususkan untuk melakukan transaksi bisnis tersebut dan bukan di dalam game pastinya.**

* * *

**Sekali lagi terima kasih kepada para reader sekalian yang telah berkenan untuk mengreview cerita saya. Saya berharap kalian semua nggak bosen – bosennya review. Saran, kritik maupun pertanyaan tetap saya terima dengan senang hati. Buat Kka-san jangan sungkan – sungkan mengkritik cerita saya lagi. Karena, beberapa hari ini saya akan libur, saya usahakan update cepet. Tapi itu juga tergantung jumlah review :D**

**Jadi, Review Please! :D :D**


End file.
